Oh The Places You Will Go
by b00kw0rms
Summary: All Steve wanted was to give Tony Stark the piece of his Iron Man suit. That's it. He wasn't expecting to have to talk with a confusing receptionist or pick an option or be told he was a robber. And just to think...he still needed to try and talk to Clint. Poor Steve...the first time he goes to the Stark Tower.


**A/N: Hello again! I'm afraid that I have been sucked into a new fanfiction. The Avengers are awesome! This started out as one idea and kinda turned into something else. I'm pretty happy with it though! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you have any constructive criticism for me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only the plot.**

The first time Steve Rogers entered the Avengers Tower, he was utterly confused. It appeared to be a business, yet Tony had said he lived there. Steve had a part of the Iron Man suit that he needed to give to Tony. It had been left behind during the previous battle and was well aware of that Tony didn't want the smallest piece left ever. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed the front desk. Maybe he could finally get some answers.

The receptionist smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

Steve tried to ignore the fact that at least three cameras had followed his every move since he walked in the front door. "Hello ma'am. I'm looking for Tony Stark?"

She took in his tall stature, muscled build, and the piece of what looked like part of an Iron Man suit. "Robbery, revenge, or fan?" Her smile never faltered.

His did. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If this is a robbery, please proceed to Floor Five and see Amy in accounting and finance. If you are here for revenge on Mr. Stark, I'm afraid to say he is out at the moment. Please feel free to go to your right and make an appointment with Linda in reception. If you are a fan, please advance to Floor Eight and get your free autographed picture and purchasable Iron Man merchandise. If you wish to schedule a promotion or fundraiser with Mr. Stark, please go to Floor 3 and talk to Blake in public relations."

He stared at the receptionist. "I just need to see him. I have something to give him and I need to ask him a few questions." _Starting with what exactly he told his employees!_

"Consultations need to be scheduled with Ms. Potts and are otherwise between four to six every other Thursday. There are no walk-ins. If you have a fan-related gift or letter, please go to Floor Eight. There is a drop-off to the left of the store entrance. If it is an invention you want him to see or want advice on, please go to Floor Seven and talk to his scientists. Currently there are 56 actively working scientists in the building who may be able to help you. The next tour is in 20 minutes if you wish to wait for that, and private tours must be scheduled with Linda in reception."

Steve was utterly confused by this point. "I…I don't…what?" Her smile was still in place but her eyes were annoyed.

Thankfully, Bruce Banner walked up at that point. "Hey, Joan. Is your son feeling any better? Is Tony here? He's been hiding from me and Pepper."

She turned to the newcomer. "Yes Dr. Banner, he's on Floor Twenty. Brent is feeling a lot better now, thank you for asking," she said with a genuine smile.

"You just said Tony wasn't in!" Steve gasped in astonishment.

Joan turned back to him. "I'm afraid Mr. Stark is not in at the moment. Have you finally decided what you want to do? I'm afraid I have others waiting and you really ought to choose one of the many options I gave you," she said in annoyance.

Bruce started laughing uproariously. "Oh, poor Steve. Joan, meet Captain America. He's cleared for going up to see Tony. Actually, just give him clearance to go to any floor. C'mon, Steve. Wait until Tony hears about this." He ignored the befuddled Captain and pulled him on to the elevator, giggling all the while.

Steve sighed. He still needed to go find Clint's room through SHEILD and give him a bunch of arrows that he had ordered.

"Hello, you have reached SHIELD. To talk to Nick Fury, press 1. To call for back-up, press 2. To apply for a job, press 3. To call for back-up, press 4. To place an emergency call, press 5. To stop an international incident, press 6. To place an anonymous tip, press 7. To speak with the Avengers, press 8. To leave a threatening message for one of our agents, press 9. To call about property damages, press 10…"

**A/N: I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing! If you have a chance to review, please do! Have an awesome day.**


End file.
